The Black Flower and Pink Shadow
by HollowGrimmjow6
Summary: What happens when old friends become an enemy? What will you do to stop them? Can you stop them? Shadow has to make these decisions. Will the new organization, The Order, help or hurt his decision? Or will he find out what to do with the help of his newly acquired help? Read and Find out in this remade version of my story.


**This is the recreation of my story Black and Pink. This one will be known as The Black Flower and Pink Shadow. So this will be a little better version of my story and I hope you all enjoy this new version. Please read and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Black and Pink

Chapter 1: The Loss of A Love

Loud explosions were heard throughout Central City. Shrapnel and chucks of earth struck the skyscrapers and building near by the attacks. Many women and children ran from the attacks. If they wanted to live, they had to run. Luckily they wouldn't have to run that fast. Sonic ran by, scooped them up, and took them to a safer place. A place away from the attacks. The cause of the attacks, it was none other Dr. Eggman. He was strutting around in his new death eggbot. The mechanized robot was around twenty feet tall, well equipped with four laser cannons, two rocket launchers, and a water cutter gun. The robot had an orange base coat color and steel armor plating. Two long arms protruded out of the sides of its upper body, four legs that kept the robot up. Eggman sat in the cockpit of the machine, behind a thick layer of glass, controlling the robot. He was rampaging through the entire city as he tried to kill the beings that caused him so much stress. The Sonic Team. Sonic ran past the tall metal being. He dashed past the arms of it, that struck the ground from where he use right before he ran ahead. Cracks and craters formed by the force of the eggbot's attacks. Sonic then leaped into the air. While he was still air-borne, sonic did his spin dash and attacked Eggman's cock-pit. Right as he came in contact with the glass pod, the cracks of his attack slowly opened the pod and reviled the evil master mind Dr. Eggman.

"Damn it! Why do you think I built this stupid glass pod! I will kill you Sonic, just hold still!" Eggman pressed a button on his control panel. The robot responded and swung it's arm at the blue hero. "Take this, Egg Blaster Alpha Blast!" A bright red energy blast shot from the hand of the robot. The beam shot right for sonic. Responding to the beam speed, he matched it and dodged the attack.

"Whoa egghead can you just calm down for second. I just wanted to know why you need to destroy the city every time. Your always building these mechanizing death bots. Why do you just buy a cat to occupy your time on?" Sonic said with a smile on his face. That smile was whipped clean when the arm of the robot struck him in his left side. Sonic was sent flying through seven buildings. To which all the buildings all came crashing down. The dust and ruble filled the air and clouded the streets. Sonic slowly pushed the pieces of buildings and glass off of his body.

"Did you really think that I would seize to attack just because you start up a boring subject. I don't buy a cat because I would end up killing it. And I destroy the city as I chase you is because.." Eggman was cut off buy the attack of a certain pink hedgehogs hammer striking the base of his robot. This caused the robot to topple over an land on its back. Eggman looked around. Through his rage he shouted at the attacker. "Damn you! It seems like everywhere this blue boy goes, it seems like the sidekicks follow!" Standing in front of sonic, protecting him, was his cohorts. Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and even little Cream The Rabbit. They looked at the fallen robot and then back at sonic. Knuckles help up his friend.

"You always make a mess kid. Next time, wait for us like we said. You can't handle him without the rest of the team." He said, letting go of sonic. Sonic nodded. He gave a weak smile.

"Yeah next time I will be a little more considerate about some team work." He said, chuckling a bit. He stopped and grabbed his stomach. "Ow, I guess I broke a few ribs and bruised organs. Can you handle this for a few seconds, so I can take a breather." They nodded and took off to fight with eggman. Sonic stood there, huffing and puffing from the breath taking hit. He glanced up and looked at the soon setting sun. Something actually caught his eye. A black silhouette standing on a high skyscraper. He tired to focus on the being, but no avail, he couldn't make out the figure. Sonic glanced back over to the fight. Everyone was helping out and wining, they just needed their leader to help out. Sonic released his stomach and raced over to help out.

Standing on the skyscraper that sonic had picked to look closer at, was non other than Shadow The Hedgehog. He was watching the fight the entire time. It was quite an enjoyment to watch sonic get knocked around by eggman. Shadow looked over at the rest of the sonic team. They were fighting very strong and defending themselves against the robot. 'I wonder how long it will take eggman to realize that if he takes a hostage, he can probably win this fight.' He thought as he crossed his arms. His red ruby eyes fixed on the pink hedgehog. She was attacking the back of the robot with her hammer, denting its armor. She was a very strong girl. Amy Rose was defiantly a rare flower indeed.

"You keep staring at the poor thing and maybe you will get thoughts of kidnapping her." A white bat said as she landed on a heater. She sat down and crossed her legs, as well as resting her hands on her knees. Shadow looked at her from the corner of his eye and then looked back.

"Shut up rouge would you?" He said in a harsh tone. Rouge giggled at her friend.

"My a little testy aren't we? Maybe we should help the poor things out. What do you say?" Rouge said, flying over to shadow. She placed her white glover hands on his shoulders. She brought her face closer to his, till her cheek was touching his. "Come on shadow. You can talk with that little pink hedgehog when we are all done with that fight." Shadow shrugged his shoulder away from her hand. He turned around to face her. His eyes met with hers.

"Rouge you know just as well as I do. We cant interfere with the fight. We were ordered to watch the fight. So shit down, shut up, and watch the turn out." Rouge sighed and sat down in front of shadow.

"Fine. But if she dies because of you, don't blame anyone but yourself." Rouge said, looking up at shadow. Shadow thought about this for a second. 'If she was hurt because he didn't help out. Shadow wouldn't be able to live with himself. Shadow closed his eyes and sighed. Without opening them, he spoke.

"Your right. Lets go and help out." Rouge jumped up at his words. She secretly wanted to meet up with a certain red dreadlock echidna. She got up from her seat and jumped off the edge of the building. Shadow sighed. "And we just have to make an entrance always, don't we?" Shadow said. He shrugged and followed his friends action. He jumped as high as he could. A simple tuck of his body, he used his spin dash and head right towards the ground. His target, Eggmans robot.

Eggman was against the ropes. His robot was smoking and small sparks were flying all around his robot. Looking at the beings that destroyed it, he gritted his teeth in rage. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT! I always lose to these furies! Why?!" He looked up at the skies. It was like he was searching for the answer hidden in the clouds. After a second or two of pause, he looked back at sonic. "Well today is the day I have my luck turn around. I have an ace up my sleeve. Please direct your attention to my robots undercarriage." The gang looked at it and noticed a small gun. It was no larger than a small handgun. It was grey and had a little blue light at the tip of the barrel. Everyone shook their head in confusion.

"So what! Get on with it you goggle wearing loser." Knuckles shouted. Eggmans face turned red with anger.

"Why you little! Wait till you see what it can do!" Eggman press another button and the gun began to aim its sights on a building. After a few seconds of beeping, it discharged a small blue beam. The beam shot through the building, zigzagged, then shut off. After a few moments of nothing, the gang grew irritated.

"What was it suppose to do?" Tails asked.

"It did nothing what a loser he is. I'm going to rip his little head off his shoul.." Knuckles stop mid-sentence as he turned around. Loud rumbling was coming from the building off in the distance. And soon the building suddenly exploded. A fire ball covered the spot of the ex-standing building. Everyone stood there in awe. Eggman let out an evil and manacle laugh.

"That's called the water cutter gun. It will compress anything into a small charge. That charge will slowly build up energy. And soon. BOOM! That thing will blow sky-high! Beautiful isn't it? This little gadget always brings a tear to my eye every time I use it." Eggman let out a sigh and pretended to wipe away a tear. He then looked over to the fire ball and watched it disperse into nothing. Smiling a crooked smile, he spoke to the beings before him. "Who's first?" Sonic took off running. Tails used his tails to fly up away from it's aim. Knuckles burrowed into the ground, keeping himself hidden. Amy and cream both hid from him, hoping not to be seen. "Well what a bunch of little chickens. Let's say the girls are first." Eggman said. He then began charging his water cutter again. The humming of the ray started up and was followed by the bright blue light.

"Hey eggboy, fuck off!" Rouge shouted. She came swooping in and kicked the guns aim towards the sky. The gun then fired off. Tails, who was inches away from the blue beam, tried to move out of hits way. The beam actually struck the end of his tails fur. The tiny bits of hairs fizzed from the beam. Rouge saw this and grew bright red. She waved her hand at the small fox and chuckled nervously. "Sorry hun. I guess I almost did more harm than good."

"Yeah you think. That was too close." Tails said, wiping his brow. But the bad wasn't gone yet. Just then his small hairs lite up. They started to glow blue. Everyone knew what was going to happen next. Those small hairs exploded. Granted the explosions weren't enough to kill him, they did knock out him out. His body was sent into a free-fall, heading for solid concrete.

"TAILS!" Cream yelled from behind her cover. She ran out into the open and was prepared to fly after him. But she was tripped up a small hole in the ground. Tails' body slowly got close to the ground. Everyone ran and tried to catch him. They were all to far away to get to him. It seemed that the he would meet his demise soon enough.

"No you don't." Shadow said, holding tails by his foot. Shadow had appeared and caught him a few inches from the ground. "You're not going to die that easily, are you boy wonder?" Shadow slowly floated to the ground and laid tails on the ground. He then looked over at eggman, who was shocked in awe. He was looking at him. With more ager built up, he shouted at the black and red hedgehog.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! IS THIS HOW YOU PAY YOUR RESPECTS FOR THE GUY THAT HELPED YOU GET YOUR MEMORY BACK WHEN YOU NEEDED IT?!" Eggman said, smashing his hands on his control panel. Shadow crossed his arms.

"You tired to convince me I was an android. That I was no more than a simple machine of your army. I say you didn't do anything to help me get my memory back. So can you not try and play that card." Shadow said, looking eggman in the eyes.

"Well fine then. Remember you chose this path. I was going to let you walk away. But now I think I will destroy you!" Eggmans robot turned around in an instant, hitting rouge and knocking her down. He then began to charge his water cutter once more. This time it was a dark black glow instead of the blue glow. 'Eggman has no idea that he is over using that thing. It's only meant to be used once every two hours. If he fires that again, he could atomize the entire city. I have to counter-balance the attack with an attack of equal magnitude. But what?' Shadow thought. He had no more than a few seconds before the weapon would fire. He had to think. Suddenly he thought of it. It was risky and could probably give away his secret. But he had to do it. Shadow closed his eyes and concentrated. It was a long shot, but it had to work.

"Engage!" Shadow shouted. His eyes then shot open. His eyes had went from red to gold. The shine of his eyes could be seen in the light of the setting sun. He was watching eggman closely. Only a few seconds left. Shadow leaned his arm back and charged a Chaos Spear. The yellow blot was now crimson red. The bolt zapped and buzzed. It then grew even bigger and soon was double in size. Shadow and eggman were at a stand still. Everyone watched as the two got ready to attack. "Go ahead eggman, fire that thing!"

"Cocky aren't we! Alright!" He looked down and pushed the fire button. "Here it comes! Water Cutter! Fire!" The black beam shot out with amazing force. The air rippled at the magnitude of the beam. What use to be a small condensed beam, turned into a large and unstable blast of energy. Shadow cocked back his arm. With all the strength his arm could give, he released the bolt at the black energy. The black energy met the red energy. They soon combined and the formed a white ball, instantly detonating. The blast knocked everyone down, including eggman. Sonic was sent flying again into a building. Amy and cream were pushed back. Knuckled was knocked out in his tunnel under the battlefield. Rouge flew up high enough to where she couldn't be touched by the blast. And shadow stood in front of tails, shielding him from the force of the blast. Shadow being the strong being that he was. Was not even pushed back a centimeter by the blast. He remembers seeing the white light, then it was gone like it had appeared.  
"Well that was a little more than I had thought it would be." Shadow said bring, the now conscious tails, to his feet. The dust that was kicked up, soon disappeared. All that remained of the robot, was a small pod. Shadow looked around. He spotted all heat signatures of everyone, except on person. Amy. Shadow looked down at the crater that was created by the explosion and where the pod presided. He could hear a faint heart beat under a lamp post. He ran down the sides of the hole and ran over to the heart beat. Under the lamp post, was a bloodied amy rose. She was barley alive. She had to get out from under there. Shadow picked up the lamp with one hand and tossed it aside. Picking her up into his arms, he studied her injuries. Small fractures and some internal bleeding. Healing time. Shadow held his hand at eye length and muttered the phrase. "Heal Reject." Just then his hand had a gold aura around it. Placing his hand onto her injuries, he began healing her. Some color started to return to her face and she was able to open her eyes. Shadow smiled at the sight of her green eyes.

"Shadow. Hey there. Glad someone decided to save me." She said that through her tired and raspy voice. Shadow looked at her with confusion.  
"What do you mean amy?" He asked. She gave a weak smiled tired to say something. But her passing out, kind of cut off her words. What did she mean by _'Glad Someone Decided To Save Me'_? Did someone refuse to save her? And if so, who was it? Shadow had to find out. He placed his hand on amys forehead. "Mind Viewer." He then peered into her memories.

_Amy was pushed back by the blast. The fearsome force had managed to push her and sonic into the crater. They boy were lying the ground, trying to regain their composer. Amy was the first one up. She saw that sonic still hadn't gotten up. She walked over to where he lay. She kneeled down and started to help the hedgehog up.  
"Come on sonic, time to get up." She said, slowly picking him up. She was about halfway there, when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down and noticed sonics foot was right in the spot of the pain. Had he kicked her? Amy fell to her knees in pain. What was going on? Sonic then got up on his own. He looked down at amy._

_"Why do you continue on doing this amy!? Why don't you just leave me alone?! Everyday with the same shit! Get the hint you stupid bitch! I will never love you. I can barley tolerate you. Leave. Me. Alone!" He screamed. He lifter his foot and kicked amy in the head. She fell back and hit the wall of the crater. The shock wave loosened a lamp post. The wires holding it, snapped and it head right for amy. With the last of her strength, she said her final words._

_"I was only trying to help." The lamp post than landed on her, knocking her out. With a turn of his heels, sonic said one thing before he left._

_"Good. Now Stay Dead Would Ya?" He walked on. Leaving amy to die._

* * *

**Gee this was longer than the first draft. I kind of went a little more into detail with this one. I hope Everyone loved reading it as much as I loved writing it. This is the second draft here and I am liking this one more. If you liked it, leave some support. You know, I love the feedback that I get from you guys. You are the reason that I keep going. Well that's about it. Please keeping reading and keep reviewing. That's all to say. Any questions or ideas, please message me and speak your mind. If nothing else. I'm out of here. Peace Bros.**


End file.
